


pursuit of the whole

by sheriffandsteel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, help I've fallen into soulmate aus and I can't get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffandsteel/pseuds/sheriffandsteel
Summary: Eddie was pretty sure he was going to meet his soulmate at a robbery or a gigantic natural disaster and they would have enough time to say their marks, look in each other’s eyes and realizeOh, it’s you!and thenBAMthey both died.Or at least they better or his soulmate was going to have a lot of explaining to do for saddling Eddie withThis is how I’m going to dieacross his neck.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 283





	pursuit of the whole

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this text post.](https://applesouletly.tumblr.com/post/621484830150082560/korrakun-my-favorite-college-experience-is-when)  
> Title is from Plato quote: "Love is simply the name for the desire and pursuit of the whole."

The only history class that still had seats left was at seven am Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Deep down Eddie knew that this was not surprising, history was a required course after all and there was a larger than usual freshman class that year. Plus, he’d transferred to the University of Maine late and registered for classes only two days before the spring semester started. He should consider himself lucky that he’d been able to squeeze his way into any classes at all. 

Still, the seven am start time felt like a punishment. 

Eddie bore it the best that he could, he was used to punishments. He’d grown up with his mother after all. Despite what people seemed to think Eddie knew that his soulmark wasn’t the reason why his mother was so overprotective. She would have been overbearing and overprotective (too put it very _very_ mildly) anyway but the fact that on her son’s neck, right where it met his right shoulder, had a barely ineligible scrawl that read _This is how I’m going to die._ certainly did not help anything. 

His soulmark had been the source of many fights throughout his childhood when he wanted to do things that Sonia Kaspbrak simply refused to allow him, stating that they were _far too dangerous for someone as delicate as Eddie_. The mark was a trump card that she would pull out constantly (despite the fact that the words said nothing about Eddie dying), citing it as the reason he was not allowed to go to the amusement park with Bill (although all the coasters passed inspection) or swim in the lake (even though there’d never been a case of someone getting sick from its water). Sonia threw those words in his face so much that by the time he left the house for college Eddie wasn’t sure if he hated the words more or her. 

He’d let her control him for one semester of his college life, going to the school she chose with the major she picked before he managed to snag a full ride to UoM (turned out he was a track star, who knew? Not his inhaler pushing mother that’s for sure) and officially started screening his mother’s calls. And by screening, Eddie largely ignored them. 

Another bonus to UoM was that Bill went to school there and he was able to show Eddie around and point out all the cool places that Eddie likely would not have found on his own. He’d met his soulmate there too, a quiet buttoned up guy named Stan who Eddie liked immediately. All of Bill’s new friends were welcoming and nice, although his never present roommate was grotesquely messy. 

Bill’s friends had also all found their soulmates which Eddie thought was incredibly unfair considering how young they all were. He’d heard stories of some people never finding their soulmate until they were in their sixties and Eddie was convinced he was going to be one of them. He would spend his whole life wearing collared shirts and turtlenecks to cover up the words that constantly gave him stress dreams. By the time he was thirteen Eddie was pretty sure he was going to meet his soulmate at a robbery or a gigantic natural disaster and they would have enough time to say their marks, look in each other’s eyes and realize _Oh, it’s you!_ and then _BAM_ they both died. 

Or at least they better or his soulmate was going to have a lot of explaining to do for saddling Eddie with _This is how I’m going to die._ across his neck.

Eddie wasn’t about to share these worries with well, anyone, so he kept his soulmark covered and politely answered he hadn’t found his soulmate yet when asked. He tried to find solace in the fact that the group had one friend who Eddie hadn’t met yet, who was still soulmateless as well. At least Eddie wouldn’t have to be the seventh wheel all the time. 

So far, the worst thing about Eddie’s new university life was that seven am history class, although he did share it with some of Bill’s friends (who he supposed were actually on their way to becoming his friends too). None of them seemed to be morning people though and despite the early hour Eddie always liked to sit right in the front of the lecture hall. By the time the others arrived the seats around him were all full and they would wave at each other before taking a seat near the back. 

It went on that way for five weeks until the day of their first test track practice had run late and after the quickest shower in history Eddie had sprinted to class, certain that he was going to be late and be locked out of the test, thus flunking his GPA and losing his scholarship, forcing him to return home to his smug awful mother. 

By the grace of all holy things Eddie managed to slip inside with two minutes to spare and he slumped gratefully into the empty last row in the right corner. Warm from his sprint across campus (not to mention his two-hour practice) Eddie slipped off his hoodie, grateful that he didn’t stink too badly. The shower had been the right idea despite the time it cost him. 

Running his hand self-consciously over his soulmark which was just visible over the neck of his t-shirt Eddie contented himself with the fact that no one who knew him was near him. Bill’s friends, Mike and Bev, who shared the class with him were down in the middle of the room and wouldn’t be able to see his mark even if they did spot him back there. Eddie had never understood why some people showed off their soulmarks so proudly, he’d always thought of them as something private, meant for just him and the one who would say the words he would trace longingly in the mirror even as he cursed their dubious meaning. 

Movement to his left caught Eddie’s attention and he dropped his hand from his neck with a blush as he realized he’d been touching his mark again. Turning he spotted an impossibly lanky boy fold himself into the seat next to Eddie, eyes blurry and long hair mussed like he hadn’t combed it that morning, or maybe even that week. 

The professor came into the hall then, strutting to the front of the room and pulling papers from her briefcase. Eddie’s leg began to bounce in anticipation and he resisted the urge to pull his notes from his backpack for one more peruse. He knew this material; he would be fine. 

Eddie turned to his neighbor at the sound of a tab popping and his eyebrows rose as he watched the boy struggle to take the lid off his monstrous cup of coffee (it looked like the kind they sold at trunk stops so truckers could pull an all nighter on the road). The boy downed a sizeable chunk of the coffee, grimacing at either the taste or the heat Eddie wasn’t sure. Eddie’s mouth dropped open in both horror and revulsion as the boy poured the energy drink in his other hand into the gigantic cup (seriously he could fit a whole gallon of milk in there). The can empty the boy shoved it into the bag by his feet, carefully snapping the lid of his cup back in place. 

The caffeine must have started to work its way into his system because the boy finally seemed to sense Eddie’s eyes on him and he turned to face with him with a wide grin, taking a loud slurp of the disgusting concoction in his hand. The professor was starting to pass out tests at the front of the room but the boy paid her no mind, instead raising his chalice of a mug in Eddie’s direction and stating, almost proudly, “This is how I’m going to die.” 

Everything grew bright and the world seemed to tilt sideways as Eddie’s hand flew of its own accord to his neck, the words under his fingers burning hot. Eddie’s mind was racing a mile a minute but only one thought was coherent enough to break through, sputtered and confused and elated all at once. 

He’d. Said. The. Words. 

He said the words and they were about to take a fucking test. A test! Worth twenty percent of their grade! And Eddie has to take it knowing that his soulmate is sitting right fucking next to him and he doesn’t even know his name yet? How exactly is Eddie supposed to focus on the Revolutionary War when his fucking _soulmate_ is on his other side? 

And since he’s currently freaking out anyway, what the fuck is this kid trying to do with that drink? Kill himself? His hearts going to pump out of his chest with all of that caffeine and sugar and shit in that ridiculously stupid cup and then all of Eddie’s fear will have been right and he’ll have met his soulmate just to watch him fucking die minutes later. 

Deep down Eddie had suspected since the first moment he saw his soulmark that his soulmate was a fucking idiot but seeing the proof in front of him was still more than a little jarring. 

And Eddie knows, he _knows_ that whatever he says next will be imprinted on this boy’s body forever, _is_ already imprinted on his body (that is of course, if he really is Eddie’s soulmate a tiny unwanted voice whispered) but even knowing that Eddie still couldn’t stop the words that spew from his lips as he watched the boy take another drink, clearly completely oblivious to the emotional rollercoaster Eddie was currently riding. 

“If you have a fucking heart attack, I swear to every god out there I will literally resurrect you and then murder you.” 

The boy (his soulmate!!!) spluttered and began to cough, choking on the vile drink and Eddie pounded him on the back with a flash of panic. He could feel eyes on them as they were causing quite a lot of commotion but Eddie barely even noticed, not taking his gaze off the boy as he watched his eyes go wide in recognition, his hand flying to his left arm and curling around his bicep where Eddie’s words were no doubt burning. 

The boy’s gaze flickered from Eddie’s eyes to his mouth to his neck, reaching out and pulling down the collar of Eddie’s shirt to read his own statement written there, inked permanently on Eddie’s skin. His fingers lightly ran over the skin there, tracing the words and no doubt feeling the race of Eddie’s pulse as he struggled to remember how to breath. 

“A-hem.” 

The clearing of a throat beside them snapped both of them out of their reverie and Eddie blushed as he looked up at Professor Creed who was looking down her nose at both of them and holding out their tests. Eddie’s racing heart dropped at the sight of the papers. He’d been so confident when he’d finished studying last night but now the only thoughts in his head had to do with his soulmate beside him. 

Clearly his soulmate felt the same because he pushed his glasses up further on his nose and gave their professor a wide grin, not making any move to take the tests from her hands. 

“Afraid we’re gonna have to sit this one out teach.” his soulmate said making Eddie’s eyebrows raise. He had never once, in his whole entire life, said anything remotely like that to a teacher. Or really any person of authority. Eddie watched in amazement as the boy continued, “I’m afraid we won’t be able to concentrate today, we just found out we’re soulmates.” he declared his voice carrying through the silent room. Eddie could feel a ridiculous smile on his face which only grew as he heard Bev’s familiar voice shriek in delight and Mike yelled, “Way to go Richie!” and Eddie felt his blood begin to fucking _sing_ as the name Richie repeated like a mantra through his head. 

He had a soulmate and his soulmate’s name was Richie and they’d met and so far, neither of them had died. 

It was already more than he’d ever let himself hope for. 

“Congratulations.” Professor Creed barely even glanced at them as she shoved the test papers closer to them. “If you don’t take the test now you both automatically fail.” 

Eddie winced and took the papers from her hands since Richie seemed to be considering leaving anyway. Eddie placed his test on the table in front of him and passed Richie his, lingering as their hands brushed. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized the test was multiple choice, if he’d had to sit for an essay test minutes after meeting his soulmate Eddie would have probably died after all. 

He doubted he would ever take a test so quickly again in his life. All his late-night studying must have paid off since Eddie finished the test in eight minutes and he still left the room feeling confident about it. Or maybe that was because a certain lanky messy haired boy left with him. 

Walking next to Richie as they left the hall Eddie was struck anew by how tall he was. He towered over Eddie by at least a full head and Eddie found he was deeply annoyed by it but then Richie’s hand brushed his and suddenly their fingers were intertwined and all Eddie could think about was the fact that he was holding his soulmate’s hand. 

He wanted to jump up and down and scream with excitement. 

He wanted to tear off Richie's clothes. 

He wanted to race around the entirety of the campus shouting that Richie was his soulmate. 

He wanted to say his soulmate’s name. 

The second the doors closed behind him that was exactly what he did. 

“Richie.” 

Either it was his imagination or Richie shivered and Eddie grinned at the feeling of his soulmate’s name on his tongue. 

“Eddie.” Richie replied, his pupils nearly blown wide as Eddie shivered. 

“How do you know my name?” he asked in amazement as two spots of color appeared on Richie’s cheeks. 

“Bill talks about you all the fucking time. He showed us every one of your Instagram posts last semester. If I hadn’t known Stan and him were soulmates, I would have bet money you two were.” Richie rolled his eyes at the memory as Eddie blinked. 

“You’re the roommate.” he whispered, unable to keep the shock from his voice. 

Richie grinned and gave him a little salute. “Guilty as charged.” 

Eddie looked up at him, the butterflies in his stomach turning to lead and bursting into flame all at once. 

“Do you not know how to pick up your socks?” Eddie snapped, every memory of the mess he’d seen in Bill’s dorm hitting him at full force. Bill’s room as a kid had always been clean, lived in yes, but nothing like the tornado-esque disaster zone he currently lived in. That was all thanks to his messy absentee roommate who was Eddie’s fucking glorious death-defying caffeine riddled soulmate. 

“Erm what?” Richie asked, rubbing the back of his neck as his brows wrinkled in confusion. Eddie’s anger only spiked further at that. Fuck his soulmate was so _fucking_ cute. The thought filled him with more irritation than fondness at the moment. 

“Your dorm is disgusting!” Eddie cried, pointing a finger threateningly at Richie. “Do you have any idea how many germs and bugs are probably in your room? You better learn to pick up after yourself because one, its polite and two, mess is disgusting. I will not live in a pigsty so when we live toget-” 

Eddie’s rant was cut off which usually only caused him to get more riled up and rant even louder for even longer but this time all of the anger left Eddie like a deflated balloon because Richie had cut off his tirade by taking his face between his hands and kissing him. 

His lips were soft and his mouth tasted like the nasty drink he’d been guzzling and it was over far too quickly. It still left Eddie’s head spinning as Richie pulled away to rest his forehead against Eddie’s, smiling down at him slightly breathlessly. 

“You already asking me to move in? You work fast Eds.” 

Eddie’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “That’s what you took from that?” He shook his head slightly even as his skin tingled as Richie placed his hand on his neck, running his thumb lightly over Eddie’s soulmark and making his knees go weak like he was in a fucking romance novel. Eddie was finding it very hard to concentrate but he still managed to string together enough words to get out, “And don’t call me Eds.” 

“You like it.” Richie said confidently before swooping in to kiss him again. Eddie made a noise of disagreement against his mouth and let Richie press him up against the wall of the blessedly empty hallway. Eddie wanted to argue about the nickname, Eddie was already short for Edward if Richie kept shortening his name, he’d be calling him E eventually. But the name Eds wasn’t the worst thing Eddie had ever heard, especially when Richie pulled away just far enough to whisper the name against his lips. Coming from Richie’s mouth like that Eddie wasn’t sure if it sounded more like a promise or a prayer. 

As he tangled his fingers in Richie’s already tangled hair Eddie decided he could live with ‘Eds’ if it meant he got to live with Richie too. 

Although Richie better learn to pick up after himself first.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @lumierelalune


End file.
